Ed's school
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Ed has to go to school, but Ed likes the end of the day with Roy. Rated M for a reason! OFFICIALLY MPREG.
1. UghSchool

Today was the day that Edward started school again. Like high school. He hadn't been to school for a long time. He passed kindergarten but that was it.

He remembered his mother waking him up.

* * *

"_Good morning my little Edward." Trisha Elric was sitting on the edge of Edward Elric's bed. She had her long brown hair in a braid. Edward had always admired the beauty of the braid but never had the hair to make one. _

_Trisha smiled at her newly awaken son. "Morning little man are you ready for your first day of school." Ed nodded fast. Trisha helped her oldest son get ready while little Al slept in the railed bed next to them. He was snoring so softly it was almost like music to their ears._

_Trisha picked the sleeping boy up and walked with Edward to his first day of school. Alphonse completely awoken by now was waving by to his big brother, with tears in his eyes. Trisha almost let Edward stay home at the sight but she knew he had to let him go. She couldn't hold him down any longer.

* * *

_

But Ed wasn't being helped getting dressed by his mother, or being gently woken up, or even being said nice words to. He was being shaken by Roy.

Ed got up confused. "Whats up?" he asked. Roy groaned. "You are starting school and your late." Roy said frustrated.

Ed groaned. He did _not _want to go to school. "Why do I have to go to school Rooy?" Ed asked whining a little.

Roy just smiled. "Its okay Ed just go to school. If you go to school it will be less suspicious of us being a couple. If they see me as a parental figure towards you then I will be out of the clear. Do you see now?"

Ed just smiled and kissed his male lover that was currently going to get in the shower. "Mind if I join you Roy?" Ed asked seductively his long golden locks laying on his bare chest.

"No I don't mind at all. Do you _want _to join me?" Roy asked and Ed hastily nodded. They got in the shower and took Ed to his new school. Then Ed got out of the car looking back at his black haired lover.

"I love you." Ed said. Roy smiled "I love you too Ed now stop procrastinating school is important!" Then Roy drove away laughing.

Ed walked into his class room. There were many kids who looked around his age, but…._taller_. There was a particular student he was interested in. Then he wondered what school this was.

It was Military school. That bastard had put him in a MILITARY school! He was going to fucking _kill _him! Then Ed saw a pretty girl in a cheerleading uniform. But it was no ordinary cheerleading uniform, it was a black one. Which was weird.

The girl had long black hair that was perfectly straight and not a hair out of place. She had big boobs and sexy smooth legs. She looked kinda like Roy except with white eyes instead of black.

Then she walked over. "Hey your Edward right? Well I am going to help you here. And don't worry Roy told me everything about your relationship with him and how you are staying in hiding, don't worry about a thing on your pretty little head."

"Oh and I'm Rukinichi Mustang, Roy's cousin. Welcome to Military Academy. All of your classes are with me by the way. And here is my number in case you need to call or text. Anything you need okay?" Ruki asked.

Then Ed smiled. "I cant text I don't have a cell phone. Thanks anyway though." Ruki laughed and handed Ed a Nokia Twist cell phone. It was dark red like Ed's jacket.

After a long day of boring school Roy picked Ed up. Once they got home, Ed and Roy went into the bed to do some rough love making. '_It was going to be a great night.' _Ed thought.

* * *

**Told you it was coming! I have been having nightmares all week and spent the nights writing this because I hate to sleep.**


	2. What?

**This story contains the following:**

**Mpreg**

**RoyEd Yaoi**

**OC's **

**Don't like don't read. And please no flames or I wont be writing for a while. I just can't handle much more stress.

* * *

**

Edward couldn't believe he was here. He was sitting in the doctors office waiting for the doctor to come back.

Edward had been very sick lately. Roy insisted he get checked out. Edward agreed not wanting to be sick anymore.

The doctor _finally _came back.

"What are your symptoms?" The doctor asked after everything was settled.

"I have been throwing up, but no fever, I actually _want_ milk, and I am even _more _hungry than before. That's about it doc." Ed said.

They ran a blood test and a urine sample. "Edward I believe you are pregnant." The doctor said.

"I am NOT pregnant! I am a GUY! Boys don't get pregnant the last time I checked! And I have a female friend at home you know!"

"We have checked several times Mister Elric and it keeps saying you are pregnant. Maybe you should take a home pregnancy test and then if it says positive then we will know you are absolutely pregnant."

That's all the doctor got out before Ed ran to a pharmacy.

* * *

When Ed went to the cash register to pay for the home pregnancy test, the cashier said something that intrigued him.

"Your girlfriend might be pregnant?" God dammit Edward didn't know how to answer this. He just ignored her and paid for the test and brought it home.

"Edward I sent your school a note saying you were sick. Are you alright?" Roy asked sitting on the couch not at work for some reason.

"Why aren't you at work?" Ed asked to change the conversation. "I took the day off to take care of you, my love."

Ed loved the sound of being called 'my love'. But Ed was quickly brought back to reality by the pregnancy test in his bag.

He didn't want Roy to find out and tease him about it. So Ed quickly ran off to the bathroom saying 'PEE!' really fast.

20 minutes later Edward looked at the pregnancy test in defeat. He knew exactly who to talk to. He texted Ruki from his new phone.

'_Ruki I really need to talk to you. Can you come over?' _Ed texted. Some minutes later he got a reply.

'_On my way. Watz up?_' What was that? Watz? He would have to ask her later.

'_I'm pregnant._' Was all he said to his friend.

* * *

**So anyone like so far? I love reviews btw. Oh and this is the last story I will be posting for the night because I need to sleep with Leo. And no one think anything perverted about that because he is my puppy and he sleeps with me lolXD R&R**


	3. Doctors office

Ruki finally arrived after what seemed like forever. "Pregnant Ed? You're a boy!" She said. She was extremely creped out from what I could tell.

"Yeah that's what the doctor said. Oh! And what does, 'watz' mean?" Ruki face palmed herself. "It means what."

Ed was dumbfounded, but at least he had other things to deal with. He is pregnant. Roy walked in and Ed was happy he wasn't alone with Ruki anymore.

"Well hello best cousin of all cousins." Roy said. Ruki smiled. "Roy shut up I am kind of worried how Ed is pregnant when he is male."

Roy looked very confused. "Pregnant?" Ruki looked at Ed. "You haven't told him?" She asked. Ed shook his head.

"Tell me now than." Roy said. "Well I went to the doctor and they said I was pregnant. They checked it several times but it kept saying I was pregnant." Ed paused.

"Then I came home and you were here. So when we were talking when I got home and I ran to the bathroom screaming pee, I took the pregnancy test. During all the banging on the door I was looking at the pregnancy test for 20 minutes. And now I am here." Ed finished.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Roy said smiling. "So you see absolutely nothing wrong with this at all?" Ruki asked Roy.

"Not really." He answered. "Well we better tell the doctor I am keeping it." Ed said surprising Ruki and Roy.

"We will go to the doctor tomorrow morning." Roy said kissing Edward's temple.

* * *

The next morning Roy woke up to the sound of retching. Roy didn't want to go into the bathroom and see his young lover throwing up in the toilet, but he would like to see his lover some time of the day.

Roy walked in and saw Ed laying next to the toilet bowl with his guts in there. It was good he had a strong stomach.

Roy lifted Edward up and laid him in bed. "I want to brush my teeth." He heard Ed mumble. Roy smiled.

"Then go brush your teeth, my love. I will be in the shower if you want to join anytime soon. We need to go to the doctor today." Roy said before getting in the shower.

Ed brushed his teeth as fast as he could and got in the shower. Ed had a small baby bump, but he never noticed.

While they were in the shower Roy put his hand on Ed's baby bump. Ed blushes and smiled. He was truly happy.

After their intimate shower, Roy called Ed's school and notified them that Ed would be going to the doctor.

Roy drove to the doctor and luckily they accepted walk-ins. Ed sat with Roy in the waiting room, Roy filling out a form. Somewhere in that time, Ed decided to play with the little kid toys with the kids.

Ed thought that since he was soon going to be a 'mother' then he might as well get to know kids more.

When they were called Ed went into the examination room with Roy. It was too bad so many people noticed they were in the maternity ward.

The doctor had Ed lay down in a chair while Roy was sitting next to Ed. The doctor had Ed push his pants down and ditch the shirt.

He poured cold gooey stuff on Ed's abdomen, and rubbed it all over Ed's abdomen. Ed was shivering by the time the doctor was finished.

They both got the first picture of their baby. Even though it was very early-only 1 month-they could still get a very weak picture of their baby.

When they were leaving they were given a prescription for prenatal vitamins. And Ed was supposed to take hormones and steroids.

* * *

They got home and Edward took the prenatal vitamin and his hormones and steroids and went to sleep. Roy stayed up, but laid down with the young lover.

Ed was sleeping with Roy face in his chest, with one hand on his small baby bump.

Roy frowned when the phone rang. Roy let go of his little lover and answered it. "Hello?" He asked. He heard the doctor on the other line.

'_We have a problem.'

* * *

_

**What do you think? I am updating my stories in order before I even **_**think **_**about making a new one. I thought you guys deserved an extra long chapter so here it is! R&R**


	4. Back to school

"Whats the problem?" Roy asked. He was very worried, and scared for his baby. Their baby. Ed and his angel. The one they made so possible.

"_There is a chance the baby might be mentally retarded_." The doctor said. Roy scoffed. That wasn't going to keep him from having his baby.

"Alright doctor. I really don't care if the baby is mentally retarded, I just want my baby." Roy said before hanging up, and laying with his blonde again.

* * *

The next day, Ed got up and got dressed. He was a little uncomfortable getting dressed in front of Roy, so he shut the door.

Ed was supposed to go to school that day. So he got dressed, finding the baggiest shirt in his closet, and putting it on. By the time he arrived at school he had to throw up. Ed ran to the nearest bathroom, and puked his guts out.

When Ed walked out he put a mint in his mouth. It was disgusting to have that puke aftertaste in his mouth. Ed saw Ruki, and walked over to her.

"Hey Ruki. I got a picture of the baby today." Ed said.

"Do you have it with you? I wanna see!" Ruki squealed. Ed smiled. He loved Ruki, but not like he loved Roy. Ed handed the picture over to Ruki.

"That's the foot, and there's the head." Ruki squinted while Ed was explaining where everything was.

"Wait Ed. Isn't that a foot right there?" Ruki asked. Ed looked and saw that there were two heads. His eyes widened.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ed screamed. Everyone looked at him, and he was taken to the principles office. Once there, Roy was called, as he was Ed's legal guardian.

Roy walked in trying to look as pissed as possible. Really, he was laughing on the inside. He knew this would happen one day, he just never thought it would be about the dumbest thing.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Akinson?" Roy asked. He already knew what the problem was.

"Your boy screamed, 'holy shit' in the hall." The principle said. Ed had his hands on his stomach, and passed a note to Roy.

_Roy,_

_There are two heads on our baby, we need to go to the doctor NOW._

_-Ed._

"Excuse me I need to take my son to the hospital, but I will be sure to punish him for what he did." Roy said before taking Ed to the car.

"Your not really gonna punish me right?" Ed asked slightly nervous.

"You can bet your ass I am." Roy said before this chapter ended.

* * *

**Made this real fast, cuz I wanted to. R&R**


	5. Born and Motherhood

When they got to the doctor, they were told they were having twins. Ed and Roy were ecstatic, but by the time they got home, Ed was crying from something Roy didn't even know.

A couple months later, Ed had to drop out of school until the baby was born. Roy felt guilty on, stealing Ed's education, but he would have done just fine without it anyway. He's a child prodigy after all.

Ed was just about 37 weeks pregnant, when his water broke. Roy was scared, so he wasn't driving. Havoc was.

Roy held Ed's hand, as the doctor made an entrance, and Ed screamed at the top of his lungs that it was, 'All Roy's fault.'

Roy smiled when Ed gave birth to, two beautiful baby girls. Angela and Helena Elric. Roy smiled when Ed got maternal instincts.

Roy held Angela-for once-while Ed held Helena. They both had golden eyes, and golden cowlicks. They were truly a work of art.

Helena was a very large baby, weighing 6 pounds. Ed's eyes widened when he heard how much she weighed.

"That thing was INSIDE of me!" Ed shouted, causing Angela to cry. Angela was a very small baby weighing, 5 ounces. Ed smiled, and rocked her until she stopped crying.

This was going to be a happy life.

* * *

2 weeks later

"Ed wake up the babies are crying again." Roy mumbled, to wake up his distraught lover. Ed had been awake for 3 nights in a row. Ruki thought Ed was going to die one day.

In the morning, it was a weekend. The babies were not being very nice that morning. Angela decided to spit up on Ed's shirt, and Helena thought it would be fun to pull Ed's hair.

Roy was busy doing paperwork and trying to get a promotion, to pay the hospital and doctor bills. Ed had to do this by himself.

Ruki decided to visit, to help with the babies, and maybe get Ed to sleep. When she came over, Ed was just about to pass out, while the girls were watching Dora the Explorer.

"Wake up Edo-Kun." Ruki said as she picked Helena up. Helena cooed at her for a minute and then looked at the TV. Ruki smiled.

"How's the whole, mom thing working out for you?" Ruki said as soon as Roy left the room. "Horrible. Roy doesn't help, I get up in the middle of the night, I am fat, and I cant sleep." Ed complained, groaning.

"Why don't I take the girls off your hands for a day?" Ruki asked. Ed looked at her like she was crazy.

"You actually _want _to take care of them!" Ed shouted, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Ruki smiled. "Of course. I always wanted to be a mom, but if I cant then I can at least help out my cousin's boyfriend." She said as she picked up the diaper bag, and a couple toys.

"Alright, lemme help you load them up. They can be a handful." Ed said, as he started to pick Helena up, to go in the stroller. As soon as her butt landed in that seat, she screeched.

Ed blushed, getting them in, and finally sent them off with Ruki, hoping to get some sleep.

* * *

**Well Ed, get your sleep! Though you might not get enough with the stuff I'm gonna pull!**

**Ed-Thats not fair**

**Lali-Yeah it is!**

**Roy-I like what she has in mind**

**Older!Angela-I hate what she has in mind for me in the sequel!**

**Lali-SHUT UP ANGIE! People aren't supposed to know about that until the story is actually finished!**

**Older!Angela-Don't call me Angie! You know I hate that! Angela, or Ang.**

**Older!Helena-Next chapter coming right up.**

**Ruki&Gypsy-Bout time! **


	6. School

Ed was trying to sleep, but couldn't. He kept thinking about if the girls were alright, if they were asleep, if they got fed enough, and everything.

Roy finally tried to put a stop to his thoughts. Roy got on top of Ed and kissed him. "Ed, you know you look very sexy, right?"

Ed blushed, groaned, and rolled over, thus pushing Roy off. Roy groaned, and got on top of Ed again. "Ed, I am horny, and the kids are with my cousin. I want to fuck you, and I will if you don't let me, willingly." Roy said stern. Ed's eyes widened.

"Alright Roy. Lets do it." Ed said before he had sex with Roy, even though he didn't want to.

* * *

A few years later, Ed finally got used to it. The girls' first day of school was today, and they were excited. Ed was 20 now. He dropped out of the military, to take care of the girls.

Helena, and Angela, ran to Ed and Roy's room, and jumped on their bed begging them to wake up.

Helena's golden eyes sparkled, as Roy complimented her smile. She had long dark black hair, but one golden streak, and a golden cowlick.

Angela's bright white smiled brightened, as Roy complimented her golden eyes. Angela had golden bangs, and a golden cowlick, and the rest of her hair was long dark black.

Ed dressed the girls for school, made their lunches, did their hair, and drove them to school. When Ed got home, Roy was just getting dressed for work.

Roy had been more dependent on Ed than they both planned. They both didn't even plan Ed to get pregnant.

Ed did the dishes, vacuumed every room in the house, did the laundry, organized Roy's paperwork, and finally Ruki came over.

She only came over after school, since she was in college. She helped Ed, and even taught him a few things, she learned in her math.

She would give Ed a copy of her homework, and would go pick the girls up from school. She was their, 'auntie woo woo.'

The girls didn't even know she was really their 2nd cousin. They thought she was their aunt, because they looked so much alike.

Ed smiled when the girls ran over to him, and hugged him with all their might. They showed pictures to their 'mommy' every day after school, and then immediately went to do their homework.

Everything was good. For now.

* * *

**END! Don't worry there is going to be a sequel, but I have to write it down in my notebook first. Hopefully I can finish the first chapter by morning. The sequel will be called, Ed's life.**


	7. Writers note

Someone sent me a review that I was embarrassing the mpreg genre because I made Angela 5 ounces.

Well, it is a fan fiction, and I can do what I want with what I write.

They also said that a babies of premature are over a pound. Well I was just a pound when I was born, and my mother had to induce labor or I would die.

I just wanted to point that out since they were an anonymous reviewer, and I couldn't send them a message about it.

Thanks for wasting your time with this.


End file.
